1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus preferably including an image printing unit and a plurality of paper output trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printed materials (printed sheets) of a plurality of jobs are output to a plurality of paper output trays of printing apparatuses, identifying a tray storing a printed material of an intended job is difficult. In particular, when printed materials are output a tray different from an intended one because of restrictions in printing or of the apparatus, such a problem stands out and causes inconvenience regarding usability.
To avoid such a problem, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-295748 informs users that a printed material is output to an unintended tray when an intended tray becomes full, thereby indicating the tray storing the output printed material.
However, when an output order is very important for a document, information on the output order is also needed. In particular, when a plurality of copies of a document including a plurality of pages is printed, page information alone is insufficient and an order of collecting the copies of the document from trays is important.